Luna's Rebellion
by Wishsight
Summary: Celestia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Luna was standing in front of her, horn raised defiantly, refusing to lower the moon. But was Nightmare Moon created only from Luna's rage or were more sinister forces at work?
1. prologue: The Rebel

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own My Little Pony or it's characters. Hasbro does.**

**Author's note: **This is just the short prologue. Also, even though it happened a thousand years ago, I will be using modern terminology because shalt and thy and thou gives me a headache.

"No, I won't!"

Celestia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Luna was standing in front of her, horn raised defiantly, refusing to lower the moon.

"I want them to appreciate my glorious night." Her sister pleaded with wide eyes.

"You know I can't let you do that"

The ponies of Equestria need the sun to grow food and it's part of the balance. A day without it could confuse animals into thinking it was the winter solstice and force them into early hibernation.

The ruler of the day used her magic to wrestle Luna's control of the moon. She won and lowered the celestial body, then raised the sun.

"Fine! See if I care!" Luna stalked off, head bowed.

Celestia could only stare at the retreating figure. Her beloved Luna, the object of all her affection was rebelling. Why? Could she not see that all the ponies saw beauty in the stars? Maybe they slept at night, but sleep is very important. The citizens of Equestria also had campfires at night and enjoyed stargazing.

"I pray she doesn't do anything she'll regret" Was all the eldest princess could hope.


	2. The Origin

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize**

Luna P.O.V

I only wanted respect. Was that too much to ask? "Princess Celestia this and Great Ruler Celestia that, no one ever cared for me."

I soon found myself in the Everfree Forest. This was where my dejected hooves had carried me. The gloominess of the eerie fog and the sagging trees suited my mood very well.

"Hello there!" an obnoxious voice interrupted my reverie. I turned to see my least favourite draconiquis. Actually the only one I had ever met. I guess that would make him my favourite too.

"Discord!" Celestia and I had defeated him as we came to power over Equestria. But, well, instead of imprisoning him in stone as I was supposed to I forced him to stay in the forest. I had felt bad for him. We thrive in harmony, but it wasn't his fault he was the embodiment of chaos. Although he annoyed me utmost, we had kept each other company during my sister's celebrations where, as much as she denied it, I was unwanted.

"Come Luna, meet my _friends._" And of course, Discord, being himself, used his powers and I was forced to oblige.

Out of the shadows came two almost ponies I had had the misfortune of seeing before. One was queen Chrysalis, the changeling leader. She was a somewhat terrible sight, with perforated hooves and a ragged mane. The other was king Sombra, a unicorn. You could see the evil on him. Glowing green and red eyes, encircled by large streaks of deep purple. Both the equines had dark gray bodies.

"Sombra was imprisoned in ice and Chrysalis locked in the deepest dungeon. Why are they here Discord?" I filled the names with as much disgust as possible.

"My dear Luna, you do realise that as much as stone would have imprisoned me, your little charm on the forest doesn't match my power." I glared at him. He continued. "As I am awesome" To illustrate his point, he made a throne of donuts appear out of nowhere, and he sat. "I was able to break these powerful ones out to help you"

I was dumbfounded. "Help me? You think releasing my enemies is helping?"

"Did you not say you wanted ponies to appreciate you and respect the night? We'll accomplish that together"

Chrysalis stepped forward. "Why should your sister be so much taller but not you? I will reform you to become a creature that instills fear in all those who pass. You shall be regal, respected and unmatched."

"And I will give you dark magic, so that all who oppose you can be vanquished easily", added Sombra.

"See?", said Discord, slinking over to my side "With our aid, you will become the most powerful pony that ever lived. You will become Nightmare Moon."

Constructive criticism very welcome. I will post chapter 2 (or 3 if you count the prologue) ASAP.


	3. The Price

**Disclaimer: If I owned my little pony, the apple cider would be all mine (mouhaha). I do not own MLP **

* * *

But Luna said no to their offer and went back to the castle to apologise to her sister, and they became best friends once more.

Just kidding.

* * *

Luna P.O.V.

Here I was, surrounded by my best friend/enemy and two of the most hated creatures in Equestria. Why was I not running away? The answer was simple: I didn't want to.

My entire life had been based on a single value; harmony, and it had gotten me nowhere. Maybe all chaotic beings weren't bad. Maybe they needed to be given a chance. Discord simply did not have proper control, but if he were to develop it then he could have his fun without harming anypony. Same goes for the changeling queen, she only wanted to feed her subjects, it wasn't their fault they got their nutrients from a terrible source, it they harnessed love in moderation, they could be shunned no longer. Sombra was a different case. His ambition was terrible, but even he could possibly reform if given the chance.

That was my sister's main fault, she preferred to overcome those who were different, not respect them. If I was ruler, that would all change…

"What's in it for you?"

"Can't we just help out a friend?" Asked Discord.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I retorted.

"Okay fine. Sombra takes control of your old castle, you can build a new and grander one, Chrysalis can allow her changelings to feed here once a month and I'm permitted to have my fun."

"And nopony will get hurt?"

"Well… sure"

"Fine." I didn't believe him, but it was better than nothing.

And so, my training began. Chrysalis turned me into quite a number of ponies. The first one had eyes like king Sombra's and a pelt of deep red. I was the same height as my sister with equally flowing dark blue mane. It wasn't bad, but wasn't right either. The one after that had me just as tall with a navy blue body and bleached mane. All the transformations gradually became better, but it was a while before we finally found _the one. _Then, finally, as soon as I was changed by the queen's green aura for the seventh time, I knew that was who I wanted to become. Black, with starry mane, I was both beautiful and fearsome. Not to be immodest.

By then it was time for me to raise the moon, which I did swiftly, before turning my attention to Sombra. Dark magic was easier than regular magic. Part of me found that sad.

Discord, who had been watching it all intently, finally spoke: "Tomorrow, it will be time."

* * *

**Next Chapter is where the fun begins!**


	4. The Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

Celestia P.O.V

The moonlight seemed harsher tonight. Luna had not returned in a day, but the moon was smoothly brought up by somepony in the distance. I knew my sister was okay, because only she and I could raise moon or sun so easily. She probably only needed time to think and would return in the morning, and everything would fall back into place.

At least, I hope it will all be fine, yet I couldn't help seeing an omen in the way the moon's silvery glow bled into the lake near the castle. With that happy thought, I retired for the evening and went to bed.

Come dawn, try as I may, the moon would not go down. My sister had not lowered it, and some force was preventing me from doing so.

I turned and saw a dark shape approaching. Luna was back and my anxiety dissolved. A few seconds later, I realised my problems had only just begun; the pony wasn't my sister.

With a look of contempt, the fearsome looking mare landed on the balcony.

"Who are you? How dare you intrude in the castle!"

She glared at me with eyes that, even though the pupils were smaller, were exactly the same colour as Luna's. The way this newcomer stood…

"Sis?"

* * *

Luna P.O.V

My resolve almost broke. There was so much disappointment and angst in her voice. But I remembered that she had taken so long to recognize me, her own sister.

"What is this madness Luna?" her tone made me even angrier. It was as if she was mother, scolding me.

I cocked my head and let loose a maniacal laugh. I was no longer her little filly, and would never be that again. Without further delay, I charged.

Her horn clashed with mine, yet she was reluctant. I pressed on as the air surrounding us was charged with ozone, our powers rendering each other ineffective.

Hearing the commotion, our guards, sorry, _Celestia's_ palace guards, rushed in. I instantly cast a force field of dark energy to prevent them from disrupting our battle.

"Did you just use dark magic?" hissed my sister.

I ignored her and used her distraction to whack her across the floor. She neighed in surprise and attempted to counterattack. Then, I used my favourite spell of the ones Sombra taught me. Celestia's horn became speckled with dark stones. Her brow furrowed in concentration, she tried to cast another spell. It was futile; my magic had rendered her horn useless. I prepared to attack once more, I wouldn't kill, but I would take her wings, destroy her horn, lock her up in the deepest dungeon, wait…

I stared at my sister; I loved no one like I loved her. Her eyes weren't pleading, they just asked a simple question: _What will you do? _

"Oh! Tia, I'm sorry, it got out of hand I can never hurt you!"

"But you will my dear", came the voice I didn't want to hear. "You will" It was Discord materializing in front of us.

"Never. I've changed my mind"

"But, you see, we had a deal. No one gets out of a deal with me." I knew what he was going to do a second before he did it. Coloured rings dilated in his eyes. I was unable to resist, my power spent on the duel. It was wrong; I would not give in, never. His hypnosis…

* * *

Celestia P.O.V

"You can do it dear sister, he won't control you!" I shouted, trying to spare my sibling. It was already too late. Luna turned and spoke words that would forever haunt my nightmares.

"I am Nightmare Moon. You are no sister of mine."

* * *

**That one was the longest one yet! Hope you liked it!**

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	5. The Darkness

**Disclaimer: If I owned MLP, I would now be at my beach home in Hawaii. **

**A.N. **Sorry for the wait, this is more of a filler chapter, but the next one will be posted later today or early tomorrow.

Thank you to _**Ultimoto The Great**_for the OC of Dawning Dusk.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V 

As per his deal, king Sombra took sole control of the castle. Instead, the new rulers of Equestria place thrones at the entrance of the forest. A throne of éclairs for Discord, a seat of bones for queen Chrysalis, a chair of black steel for king Sombra and most importantly a diamond throne resembling a beam of moonlight for _Queen _Nightmare Moon.

For the moment though, the throne of the moon was unoccupied.

"Lieutenant!" No reply.

"Dawning Dusk, I command you to come here this instant!" Nightmare Moon summoned her second command. Although she would never admit it, she had a grudging respect for him. The next in line usually only accepted the extra responsibility for a chance at the highest seat of power. It had been hard to find an understudy because the queen of the night was immortal and was therefore not likely to require a replacement.

"I apologise my liege, some unicorns were trying to use magic light over by the eastern border." The pony that showed up was not quite as large as Nightmare Moon, but he was still larger than the average pony. With a coat of blue so dark it was nearly black as well as a dark blue mane. Even his cutie mark was peculiar, with two fighting ponies.

"Is the prisoner still secured?"

"Yes milady" _You've asked that five times already. _

Celestia was trapped in a dark cell, deep in tunnels under the forest. Her wings had been strapped down and her horn still charmed. She would not escape. Yet paranoia still reigned. If the princess were to die, than the love of Nightmare Moon's subjects would certainly not be won, yet if the captive should get free, there were still many prepared to rally behind her.

Nightmare Moon P.O.V

Walking through the land you have won with your subjects bowing down when you get near is not as fun as one might think. As I strolled through the streets, something seemed wrong. When Celestia had passed here everyone would bow, say they were honoured when she told them to rise, they would smile, and offer her any service.

So why, as I passed, did they cower more than bow, and beg that I not hurt them? I desired respect yes, but I realised that I also wanted to be loved. My good friend Discord then came and placed a hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes. All fell back into place, and I decided all I needed was for them to fear me.

And they would truly fear me after I gave up the last of that small nagging voice in the back of my head. And they would truly fear me after I destroyed the previous ruler they loved.

* * *

Dun dun dun...

The next chapter will be up STASAP (Sooner Than As Soon As Possible)


	6. The Kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. If I did, Rainbow would be in the Wonderbolts already.**

* * *

Celestia P.O.V

I knew they were going to come, but I didn't think it would be so soon. Luna, no, Nightmare Moon at their head followed by her earth pony second in command and ranks of black unicorns and pegasi. It was distasteful that many of them had been white or other colours, but had been painted, their cutie marks covered as well.

They cruelly attached chains to my forelegs and herded me out of my musty cell jabbing me in my hindquarters. It had been hard to go from enormous plush everything to a cell in which I could barely turn around. Yet, I would stay in that cell forever if it would bring Luna back.

As they dragged me along through the dark tunnels, a small part of me was looking forward to seeing the sun after such a long imprisonment. "Don't get your hopes up; there probably won't be anymore sun" the other part of me scolded. It was still terrible to realise I was actually outside, when there was still only darkness.

I found myself on a crude wooden stage. My former subjects surrounding me. They were unable to rush forward, I guessed, as the ponies surrounding me cried out, sobbed, but made no move to come forward. I caught the glance of my favourite pupil, Clover the Clever. She gave an almost imperceptible nod. _Stay Strong_.

"To your knees." Ordered Nightmare Moon

I did not want to, and so I didn't. That was until they whipped the back of my legs making me fall. I knew she was going to kill me. Could my immortality be taken away like that? I feared the answer was yes.

Nightmare Moon P.O.V

It was time. My horn readied for the kill, it was now or never.

"Celestia! Use these!" Came a voice from the terrified audience. I recognised both that pony and what she was launching into the air. I thought they had been hidden. Clover had found the most powerful weapons of all time.

"No!"

"Yes!" cried the princess of the sun.

The six gems of the elements of harmony flew through the air. Celestia only represented the elements of kindness, honesty, laughter and magic, but it was enough power to free her. Those four were hurled at me while the elements of loyalty and generosity, the ones I had wielded before abandoning harmony, clattered uselessly to the ground. As the four stones rocketed towards me at full strength, I realised how wrong I had been in believing I was invincible.

The darkness was lit up in a brilliant blast of many colours. Cries of jubilation filled the air, along with howls of fear from my own forces. Amidst the ruckus, something shattered.

Was it the steel bonds containing Celestia? Was it my beautiful throne?

Or, came a chilling thought; was it me that finally broke?

* * *

**Yeah! I really wanted to put some symbolism in there.**

**... but will Nightmare Moon retaliate?**


	7. The Battle

**Disclaimer**

**Me: "Discord, got any good ideas for the disclaimer?"**

**Discord: "How about we set ponyville on fire and have the flames write Wishsight doesn't own My Little Pony?"**

**Me: "Err...On second thought, I'll do it myself"**

**I do not own MLP**

* * *

The battle that ensued was the fiercest in Equestrian history.

Pegasi were clashing in the skies in a flurry of wings and hooves, unicorns were launching spells with great imagination as enemies and allies alike were turned into toads, oranges, you name it, and earth ponies were also part of the action, charging repeatedly at each other.

In the midst of it all, Nightmare Moon was on the ground, limbs splayed erratically and horn smoldering.

Dawning Dusk had started out stealthily protecting her, overtaking those who neared, but eventually the call of battle was too great, and with a mighty yell he disappeared into the fray.

That left the princess of the night unguarded.

Celestia stared at her sister, eyes watering. She would have to do it, kill her or banish her. For her dear Luna's essence had been changed, and she knew of no way to undo it.

Time seemed to freeze around the siblings. Faint cries could be heard in the distance, but they seemed so far away. Celestia remembered all the good times she had had with Luna. Sharing the joy of her first time raising the sun. Watching Luna make the moon rise. Cuddling and watching stars fall, dancing and laughing together at numerous galas. That would all be lost.

Just then, Nightmare Moon woke, eyes wild.

"How could you use the weapons we wielded together against me?"

And the two sisters dueled again, but this time was different, this time Luna was Nightmare Moon and showed no remorse, but Celestia also was no longer taken by surprise, and knew what she had to do.

It was dark magic and the shroud of night against the elements of harmony and the energy of the sun.

Nightmare Moon slashed with her horn causing Celestia to cry out as a spurt of golden blood left her body. The princess retaliated calling upon a single ray of sunlight to blind her enemy.

As moonlight and sunlight clashed, Chrysalis led an army of changelings into the fight. Sombra's dark energy was stopping the arrival of civilian reinforcements. Discord simply stood watching, as he had always done, enjoying the carnage greatly, as pony after pony collapsed.

Finally, he decided to do something. With a simple snap of his fingers, Celestia's wings disappeared along with her horn that had been rendered active again by the elements. The tables turned once again. Even as an earth pony, Celestia still fought like a demon, a good one, but a demon all the same. She kicked Nightmare Moon in the jaw and sent her reeling. Then she received a moon rock to the chest courtesy of the one she had attacked. Chains came out of Nightmare Moon's horn. The wrapped themselves around Celestia's legs and she fell.

Nightmare Moon left Celestia on the ground, struggling against her bonds. The princess of the night turned her attention to the fight surrounding them, in which her own forces were winning.

"A valid attempt, but you have just delayed the inevitable." Said Nightmare Moon. "The darkness shall last forever."

* * *

**I'm sorry if the odds change too much, but if one side won hands, I mean hooves, down, it wouldn't be a interesting battle, now would it?"**

**Only one chapter and possibly an epilogue left. **


	8. The Power

**Disclaimer:**

**_Me:_**** "Nightmare Moon, would you do the honours?"**

**_Nightmare Moon:_**** "Certainly. If Wishsight owned My Little Pony, I would have won the battle in season 1."**

**_Me:_**** "Actually... Err... I would have still made you lose"**

**_N M:_**** "What!? How dare..." **

_**Me: *Runs* **_

**I do not own MLP. Ponies are far too dangerous."**

* * *

Dawning Dusk trotted up and stood beside his leader. "That was more fun than the battle in which I defeated Red Death. That colt was a jerk." She ignored him.

Nightmare Moon then turned to the one who had started the battle. She grabbed Clover the Clever in her teeth and flung her brutally across the war ground. The commotion paused for a mere second as the unicorn landed on a rock with a terrible crunch that resounded across the war ground. Everypony stopped in their tracks, and stared at the body.

"Anypony else dare defy me?" Questioned Nightmare Moon, as she surveyed the scene.

Hesitantly, three ponies stepped forward. They were old and frail, but still they dared challenge the tyrant. The first one, a well-known pegasus spoke. "I am commander Hurricane, and I founded this land along with chancellor Pudding Cup and princess Platinum." He gestured to the two other ponies beside him. One was an earth pony with a hat that resembled a bowl of pudding and a goofy expression, the other was a unicorn in fine silk with a much more regal air. "We will not let it fall into ruin."

Discord said "allow me, I have a great idea." And with that he turned commander hurricane into a small gust of wind, chancellor pudding cup into his namesake, namely a pudding cup, and finally the princess became a piece of platinum sheeting.

But the side of darkness did not have time to relish in their somewhat easy victory. "Look!" cried one of their soldiers.

Celestia P.O.V

Nightmare Moon had to go, and if I had to banish my sister to save my subjects, I would. This determination only strengthened as I tripped and turned to find my hooves slick with blood. Not, Luna's, hers was silver, but the blood of innocent ponies that covered the ground. Then came the maniacal laugh again. I had allowed myself to become distracted. As, my attention was drawn back to Nightmare Moon, who had turned away from me I saw her clutching in her mouth Clover the Clever.

"For attempting to ruin my plans." She hissed almost inaudibly, and then threw my pupil across the plain.

That was the last straw.

She was too busy dealing with the brave retired founders to notice the fallen elements rattling. I summoned all the power I could muster, the elements of laughter, magic, kindness and honesty leapt back to life, as the elements of generosity and loyalty searched for hosts. I felt a familiar sensation as my eyes started to glow with all the energy I was containing. At that moment, I didn't matter that I had no wings or horn, as I levitated into the air. From that vantage point, I saw discord transform the leaders into their names. With a desire to help them, more power swirled around me. In an instant, Generosity attached itself to the sheet of metal and Loyalty got caught in the gust of wind.

I went higher, until I could see our former castle, a smudge where discord's statue was. Wait! Wouldn't the statue have been destroyed when Discord escaped? Unless he had never been imprisoned at all…

"Look!" yelled one of Nightmare Moon's soldiers.

Never mind, it was time.

A rainbow emanated from the magical bubble surrounding me, as my wings and horn reappeared. It swirled around restoring things and ponies damaged by magic, as well as healing the wounded. Princess Platinum, Chancellor Pudding Cup and Commander Hurricane were returned to normal, and the princess and the commander joined me in their own bubbles as loyalty and generosity. Just as I felt I was about to burst from the power I was utilising, the rainbow finished its circuit and wrapped itself around Nightmare Moon.

"I banish you, Nightmare Moon, to the center of your domain for eternity!"

Unable to speak, the terrible pony that had taken the place of my sister glared, before her eye widened. There was an explosion reminiscent of a sonic rainboom, and when the energy cleared Nightmare Moon was no more. Her forces promptly fled, along with Sombra and Chrysalis. Discord simply smiled as if he had still won, and faded into the night.

All the citizens of Equestria cheered as princess Celestia flew into the sky and raised the bright, warm, and dearly missed sun.

Suddenly, everypony gasped. Just as the moon was sinking and the sun was finally rising for the first time in several days, a shadow appeared on the moon.

The Mare In The Moon was to be the only remainder of Nightmare Moon's short, but cruel and terrible reign. Harmony ruled once more.

* * *

**That finishes this chapter. There is still an epilogue to go, (and it won't be one of those ****_ten years later they were all happy_****).** **It should be up within the next two days.**


	9. epilogue: The Statue

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned My Little Pony. Hasbro does.**

* * *

Luna P.O.V

What happened? Then it came rushing back to me.

"Discord!"

The summoned appeared riding a shooting star. Oh, I forgot to mention, I was on the moon. Quite literally.

"Why hello my dear." He was smug, and I was about to whack that smile off his face.

"How dare you! I gave you a second chance. How do you repay me? You turn me into a mindless instrument. When I get back, and I do have enough of Sombra's magic left to get back, you'll pay."

"But, you see my dear when you return, the spell I cast will control you again. So, it's a no win for you."

"Don't be so sure, if you'll control me when I go back, I'll just have to exact my revenge here." He laughed. That made me angrier.

I used the last reserves of dark magic I had, the power to I could use to get home. Instead, I focused all my energy on turning Discord to stone, like I should have done years ago.

I ready to send it back to the Canterlot garden, it was no longer living, so only required a fraction of the magic that _I_ would have needed to get home.

Before depleting the last of my reserves, I used a moon rock to scratch a word on the pedestal. I sat back, admired my hoofwork, and prepared to spend an eternity on the moon.

Celestia P.O.V

The stars were colder tonight, as if they also felt it should be Luna raising them not me.

I was startled by a thump behind me. I turned to see the false Discord statue crumble under a new one that had suddenly materialized. I could sense this recent appearance actually contained our foe from the chaotic power it radiated.

I could help but smile, a sad smile, but a smile all the same. Luna, however far she was, was Luna again. I knew Discord would control her again if she returned, yet, as selfish as it was, I couldn't bear to lose her forever.

I made my decision, and the stars seemed a little warmer.

_Star light; star bright, _

I started the familiar nursery rhyme my foalsitter used to sing to Luna and I so many eons ago. My sister had later discovered it could be turned into a powerful spell.

_May you hear me please tonight,_

_I command you, using all my might_

_In a thousand years, release the night._

My spell cast, I returned to the castle. I would have a busy day rounding up the remaining insurgents tomorrow.

Dawning Dusk P.O.V

I should hide in the palace bushes more often. So, Nightmare Moon will be free again in a thousand years. I will be ready. As for living that long, I have my ways.

Celestia is naïve. She has not known as many fights as I.

She does not realise that the enemy is never truly defeated.

* * *

**And with that, I conclude my first fanfic.**

**This may tie into a sequel about when she gets back. Not how Nightmare Moon became Luna again for the second time, because we saw that in the episode, but what Nightmare Moon did the moment she escaped. Like, where did Celestia go when she went missing? The sequel may only up in a month or so, if at all, because I have plenty of other story ideas I would like to attempt.**

**Also, a heartfelt thanks to ****Ultimoto the Great **** for not only the character of Dawning Dusk, but also the many supportive reviews.**


End file.
